Letters To Elliot
by sydneyariel
Summary: One night of bad decisions, could lead to a massive load of destruction. Rated M for language and content.
1. ps i love you

**Hey guys I'm back I've been busy this summer but I'm back and ready with some new fresh ideas. This is about... Well just read it ;) I OWN NOTHING BUT DIOLAUGE xoMizzBen5onxo**

Olivia Benson paced around her living room for about 30 minutes trying to decide whether or not she should mail this letter. This letter had her deepest most thoughts about Elliot Stabler, Elliot made a pass at Olivia the other night at the bar... Not as much as a pass but as a...

"_Hey Liv I didn't expect to see you here." Elliot said as he plopped down on the bar stool next to Olivia. "Hi El, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked sipping her wine. "Kathy is bitching at me for being around you too much and she's afraid she's going to lose me too you." Elliot half ass smiled. "Hahaha, now why would she think that?" Olivia asked still giggling. Elliot just looked at Olivia, she could tell he was drunk, but she had to admit so was she. _

_After an hour or so of drinking, they decided to head back to Olivia's apartment for the night. "El I had so much fun tonight." Olivia said looking through her purse for her keys. "Me too Liv, I wish me and Kathy's relationship was like our friend ship. Olivia sighed "Me too El... Me too." Once they got inside Olivia decided to go take a shower while Elliot passed out on the couch. When Olivia stepped into the shower, Elliot woke up because he heard the water turn on. He didn't know why he was at Olivia's or where she was. Elliot got up and walked into her bathroom and rubbed his eyes and looked into the mirror. "You are not drunk." Elliot was talking to himself in the mirror. "YOU ARE NOT DRUNK!"_

_Then he slipped out of his jeans and shirt, then his underwear and socks and stepped into the shower. Olivia screamed, "ELLIOT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" She yelled. Elliot pressed his lips against hers. "ELLIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She shoved him away, "Now Olivia why did you do that?" Elliot asked."Elliot your married I can't be doing this with you." Elliot put his hands on her shoulders, and looked in her eyes. "Yes you can, Olivia drunk or not drunk I'm in love with you." Elliot said attempting to kiss her once again. Olivia was shocked, "Elliot you're drunk, and we can't be doing this! I mean do you really love me?" Olivia asked puzzled not bothering to cover her perfectly wet body anymore. "Yes Liv I've loved you since I first met you at the precinct. I can't stand to be away from you for more than a couple of hours it drives me insane." Elliot said looking down at Olivia's perfectly perky breasts. "El I love you too." She kissed him. _

"_Now are we going to take advantage of this?" Elliot asked Olivia. Olivia smirked, "You've been a very good boy this year Stabler but... I haven't I think you need to teach me a lesson." Olivia smiled. Elliot took her lavender scented soap and rubbed it all over his body and hers. He rubbed in on her neck massaging it a little, then made his was down to her breasts and pinched each nipple a little bit until they turned hard, "Oh El." Olivia moaned. He turned the water down to cool, and rinsed his hands under that and told her to lie down in the tub. So she did, Elliot got down onto his knees and said "Now Olivia since you've been a very bad girl you need to be taught a lesson. Now no touching." Elliot smirked as he licked up and down her slit making her moan. "Open wide." Elliot said seductively. Olivia just smiled. He sucked and played with her clit for a while, and then he slid a finger into her. "Fuck baby, yes, yes." Olivia yelled. "More baby, more baby." Olivia arched her back as Elliot slid another finger into her. After he was done his ministrations. He told her to stand and so she did. She held on to the bar on the side of the shower while Elliot fucked her from behind. "MORE ELLIOT MORE!" He slid his dick inside a little bit deeper. "Oh baby you're so tight." Elliot groaned. "I want you to cum for me baby, relax." Olivia screamed as she reached her climax. Elliot too spilled his seed inside of Olivia..._

"Oh my god." Olivia sat down on her couch as she thought about what happened. She wondered if Elliot remembered. Then she opened the envelope in her hand and reread it before she put it in her mail box.

_Dear Elliot, _

_Well hi, I'm saying this as your partner, your friend, you're... never mind. Anyways Elliot I'm just going to get right to the point I was wondering if you remembered the other night? If you don't ill just tell you something happened between you and me and there's a chance that I... well might be pregnant. We had an affair and we didn't use a condom we were both kind of trashed and you told me that you loved me. You told me that you loved me ever since you first set your eyes on me at the precinct. Now I am 100% against abortion and you know that, but if you don't want me to have this baby I defiantly understand, I mean the adoption center turned me down twice because I wasn't the kind of person that should handle a child. That's all I wanted to say for now. I hope you remember because I did, and I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. Goodbye El. See you at work. _

_-Olivia. P.s – I love you. _

Olivia got a new envelope and filled it out. She walked down the stairs to the front of her building and put the letter in her mailbox. She took a deep breath in. "Hey Liv!" El said walking towards her. "Hi.. El. What are you doing here?" Olivia asked. "Well I needed to talk to you.. Hey who are you mailing something too?" Elliot took the letter out of the mailbox. "El no.. I..." Olivia tried to say, but he already turned the letter around and saw it was to him. "Liv what's this?" Elliot asked. He opened the letter and started to read it. Olivia turned red. "Olivia..." Elliot said his face dumbfounded.

**Well did you like it? R&R! Does Elliot remember that night? Does he really love Olivia? Is Olivia pregnant with Elliot's child? Review to find out...**


	2. i know what you did last weekend

**Chapter 2. I own nothing but dialogue. xoMizzBen5onxo.**

"That's actually why I came to talk to you." Elliot placed the letter in her hand. "I don't remember that night. As a matter of fact why would I be in love with you? I have a wife and four beautiful children. Kathy and I's relationship is going good at the moment and you come and throw this in my face. What the hell were you thinking?" Elliot said in a stern voice. "Elliot...I." Olivia sat down on the steps and put her face into her hands and cried. "Elliot I'm sorry." Olivia said sniffing. "Liv, I'm joking. I left Kathy because that night I realized I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." Elliot said placing his hands on her cheeks as she looked up, wiping her tears away. Olivia smiled, "You son of a bitch." She chuckled. "Elliot I love you more than anything!" Olivia stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too babe." Elliot said brushing the hair out of her face. "We should go in your apartment I see someone's getting kind of cold out here. Elliot grinned as he looked at Olivia's hardened nipples. Olivia turned red and looked away. "Babe its normal." Elliot said as he put his warm hands over her breasts. "All better." Then both smiled. "Ready to go inside?" Elliot asked Olivia. "Yeah, come on." She said grabbing his hand as they walked up the stairs. "Ouch." Olivia screamed as she tripped over one of the stairs. "Goddamn it." She said clutching her ankle. "Honey are you ok. Can you walk?" Elliot asked trying to help her up. "I... I don't think so." Olivia's face made Elliot worried. "I think it's broken." Olivia said as she sat back down on the steps. "Here I'll carry you upstairs." Elliot said putting one hand on her back and the other behind her knee.

Once they got up to her apartment, he set her down on the bed. "Babe is there anything I can get for you?" Elliot asked not wanting to bump her foot. "Yeah actually I want you to get me something called don't mess with me again Stabler." Olivia jumped off the bed and tackled him onto the bed. "How did you? You little bitch." Elliot laughed. They were both lying down next to each other on her bed. "El." Olivia said looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah babe?" Elliot said turning to his side and looking at her. "What if there's a chance that I am pregnant. That would change everything..." Olivia said also turning onto her side. "Well Liv, if you are pregnant than I guess we'll be very happy parents." Elliot said kissing her. "I mean El; do you think I'm ready to be a mom?" Olivia asked taking a deep breath. "Of course I do honey. You'll be the best mother in the world." Elliot said sitting up, "And if you are pregnant then I think that means we'll need a bigger apartment." Olivia smiled. "Do you mean it El?" She said, with a sparkle in her eyes. "Defiantly!" Elliot said, "Now we don't have work for about an hour what do you suppose we do?" Elliot raised his eyebrow. "Well, maybe a little something like this." Elliot kissed her, his tongue entered her mouth, and hers did the same.

The alarm rang at about five and they headed down to the precinct."BENSON STABLER GET YOUR ASS'S IN MY OFFICE NOW." Captain Donald Cragen yelled giving the two fingered point. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "What's this?" Cragen held up a piece of paper. Olivia grabbed it and read it out loud.

_Dear Elliot,_

_Hey, it's Kathy. You don't live with me anymore so I sent it to the precinct I want this to be for your eyes only. (Olivia made a disgusted face) Well El I was wondering why you left me all of a sudden. I mean I knew you had feelings for Liv. But when you told me you love her and we started talking I realized I never got to tell you that... Eli isn't yours and im sorry I don't want to say this in person. I was too ashamed. It made me think of when you told me that you kissed Dani Beck, I felt like nothing so I can't even imagine how you feel about this. Tell Olivia I wish her luck on her child, if she's having one. Bye Elliot._

_-Kathy P.s- I still love you._

Elliot stormed out of the room, shoving everyone out of the way. "Elliot!" Olivia called just about to go get him when Cragen grabbed her shoulder. "Olivia care to explain this... This letter to Elliot, to me?" He said as he walked behind his desk and sat down. "Captain, I can explain." Olivia said getting teary eyed. "I... It was a one night thing, and we were drunk, I don't know Don, I made a mistake." Olivia confessed. "Olivia what are you talking about! I think this is wonderful news, but you know I can't keep you guys together as partners. While Munch is on vacation you will be Fin's partner and Elliot's partner will be..." There was a huge crash out in the precinct. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Elliot yelled. "I'm your new partner." The person smiled and hugged Elliot. "I've missed you; maybe we can get back to where we left off." Beck smiled. "NEVER." Elliot raised his voice. "OH HELL NO!" Olivia yelled as she approached Dani, "Oh hey Liv." Dani smiled attempting to hug Olivia. Olivia swung her fist around and punched Dani in the side of her nose. "Fuck!" Dani wiped the blood away from her nose. Dani kneed Olivia in the stomach; Olivia clutched her stomach and fell to the floor. "Take that bitch." Dani grabbed Elliot by the cheeks and kissed him... "Now she'll never know what happened last week." Elliot's eyes Widened.

**What did Dani and Elliot do last week? Is Olivia going to be okay? IS OLIVIA PREGANANT? Who's baby Is Eli's? read and REVIEW to find out.**


End file.
